Heo
The Heo (also known as boarfolk) are a race of nomadic beastfolk resembling feral boars. They are known by many as threats and nuisances as they have a tendency to raid villages and caravans unprovoked. However, to those that know how to impress them, they can be worthy (if fickle) allies. In some areas of the Empire, the Heo are used to great effect as soldiers protecting their borders. Appearance and Biology The Heo are significantly taller than the average human and more well built, standing up to 7' when upright. However, many Heo warriors appear shorter due to their natural hunched-over stance which they use in battle to throw their weight around more effectively. Depending on the climate, their fur may come in gray, black, or brown. A common saying is that one can determine the civility of a Heo by the fur on their backs: if there is a line of fur standing up along their spine it is generally advised to run immediately. Their most notable feature is their tusks which, along with their thick skulls, allow for a unique combat style involving blocking opponents' actions with their hands and attacking with their heads. Heo are surprisingly omnivorous and will gladly accept meat if given the opportunity. Though not on par with the Bodan, they are remarkably adept at consuming foods which other races would not be able to digest whatsoever. Culture and Religion The Heo's social structure can be described as "might makes right, personified." They believe that the strong should rule the weak and the weak should produce for the strong. Though it may seem harsh to an outsider, the Heo do not practice it in an intentionally malevolent way; it is simply ht e way things are meant to be. It is for this reason that they do not typically hold grudges when defeated in combat. However, they do hold absolute distaste for killing as it means that one is then unable to ever rise back up and become stronger. In this way, killing an opponent is an act of extreme cowardice. The Heo live in social groups, traveling and eating together. However, males are typically solitary throughout most of the day, preferring to hone their abilities in private. At certain points during the year, warrior males gather and participate in a tournament of combat, the results of which determine the new pecking order. It is not uncommon for a complete social upheaval to occur several times a year. This act is not limited to individual tribes or even the Heo themselves; if another tribe's or race's members participate, they have equal right to their social standing and can even assimilate the hosting tribe (though this can turn against the winner if the losers end up winning the next tournament). Tough originally followers of Zaixhism, the Heo have long since abandoned their religion because of a near-genocide at the hands of a Kamaen referred to as the "Iron Boar" for the grisly visage he wore when fighting them. Seeing that even the most devout followers of their primal god could not best him, they have since abandoned this god. However, some tribes are known to worship certain nature deities if they have had a history of succumbing to natural disasters, though with enough time without a "show of power" they will ignore these deities as well. Category:Races